Transformed
by MirskianQueen
Summary: During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through. Set after the events on Mortis.
1. Prologue

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_PROLOGUE.  
_**

__He only needed to make it ten more steps to the hovering gunship that was waiting for him at the edge of the cliff; the droids were right behind him, but in ten steps he would be safe_

he made it four before the explosion knocked him off his feet, the ground trembled, rumbled ominously, then collapsed under him him and Anakin felt himself falling into the bottomless chasm below.

x

Obi-wan could only watch in horror as the explosion caused the edge of the cliff to crumble, if Anakin had been on his feet, he may have been able to outrun the collapsing rocky ground. The explosion had blasted Anakin to his knees though...

As the ground around him fell away, Anakin's horror matched Obi-wan's as he fell to his death.

_Ok, I know it's really short. But i wrote this in a book lastnight, it seemed longer, and I didn't want to incorporate my Prologue and Chapter one - so the first few chapters might be a little on the short side, but they will be good I promise._

_Please read, review, and let me know what you think. _


	2. Chapter 1

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER ONE.  
_**

He was dead.

Anakin Skywalker was dead. It was a realisation that had shocked the entire galaxy.

Curled up in her bed, Padme sobbed desperately in uncontrollable grief, her face buried in her pillow. At first - when Obi-wan had come to her, when he had told her that Anakin was dead - she hadn't believed it.

But now she could not deny the truth - Anakin Skywalker, her secret husband, was dead.

xxx

_The ground collapsed around him, rocks struck him as he fell downward. he watched as the gunship slowly grew smaller, before fading from view as the ground rushed up to meet him; his body exploded with pain as he crashed on the hard rock below__

Anakin's eyes flew open, for a brief moment he saw nothing but black. As his eyes grew accustomed to the darkness, he stood; he was at the bottom of the deep chasm of rock.

Frowning, Anakin looked down at himself; his Jedi robes were ripped and torn - and covered with blood - But he had no visible injuries, no cuts, no broken bones; aside from the dried blood that caked his robes, there was no sign that he had ever been wounded.

Shaking his head, Anakin looked up and groaned - he had a long climb ahead of him; he didn't know how far he had fallen, but the top of the seemingly endless abyss was swallowed by the impenetrable darkness.

x

He was gasping for breath as his lungs burned, his muscles seared with stabbing pain, as he hauled himself up the last few meters and collapsed panting on the edge of the cliff.

Wiping the sweat from his face, Anakin slowly sat up, and then - after a moments pause - pushed himself gasping to his feet.

The droids were gone...

So were the Republic Troops, Anakin closed his eyes; something wasn't right about this, he didn't know why, but he had the distinct feeling that some time had passed since his fall.

xxx

"There's no way he could have survived, is there?" Padme sat on her couch beside Obi-wan, tars slid down her cheeks as he shook his head.

"I'm sorry Padme," Obi-wan closed his eyes. He hadn't been able to do anything to help Anakin, had only been able to watch in complete horror as his friend had fallen to his death.

"I keep expecting him to just walk through my door,' Padme whispered, a faint smile twitched her lips. "He'd think this was a hilarious joke," Anakin would have laughed at the idea of everyone thinking he was dead.

Obi-wan smiled thinly, "if he were here, we would all think it was hilarious."

Looking at Obi-wan through tear filled eyes, Padme took a shaky breath, "He was my husband Obi-wan."

His eyes wide, Obi-wan stared at Padme speechlessly as he gaped in shock. "You were married?" He finally managed to form words as he stared at Padme.

Nodding, Padme sniffed and blinked back tears; it had only been a week since Anakin's death. "After Geonosis, when he escorted me back to Naboo."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "i understand why." he looked at Padme again, "but Jedi are forbidden_"

"I know," padme cut him off. "We both knew, but after Geonosis we couldn't ignore how we felt." Neither one of them had been willing to try to fight their feelins, it had taken her so long to admit it_

And now he was gone. A desperate sob escaped her lips as she turned away from Obi-wan; Anakin was dead, and the pain was more than she could stand.

xxx

His fighter had been left where he had landed it, a find layer of dust coated the ship; another sign that he had been unconscious for some length of time.

Starting the fighter, Anakin closed his eyes and took a deep breath; he was tired now, he also became aware of the painful gnawing hunger and burning thirst - it would only get worse, he still had to fly all the way back to Coruscant.

When he got there, he wondered what he would find. How everyone would react when he when he 'came back from the dead'?


	3. Chapter 2

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER TWO.  
_**

In the Council Chambers, Padme put her head in her hands and tried to stop the tears that threatened to fall. Everything reminded her of him, memories came unbidden; she needed him so much, especially now.

"... We don't need to do anything," Obi-wan's voice brought her back. "If he were here, we would have a complicated problem, but Anakin is dead." He glanced at Padme in sympathy, "he deserves our respect."

Padme closed her eyes, respect, that was all they could give him; they hadn't even had his body for his funeral. She needed him though, now more than ever. She couldn't do this alone, sobbing she covered her mouth with a hand.

"Sorry for you loss, we are, Senator."

Yoda's words made her shake her head, they didn't understand - she was dealing with more than just grief. "I never had a chance to tell him," tears slid down her cheeks as she subconsciously placed a hand over her belly.

"You're pregnant," Obi-wan reached out and took her hand as she nodded silently, "I'm so sorry."

xxx

He stared in open mouthed shock as he watched the fighter come down to land; it couldn't be possible, he had seen General Skywalker fall with his own eyes. But, unless his eyes were somehow deceiving him, General Skywalker's fighter flew down towards the landing strip.

Rex stood gaping, his eyes wide as the fighter 'landed' - thumping down loudly before skidding across the landing strip for several meters. It just wasn't possible...

x

Anakin moaned and closed his eyes, his entire body was stiff and sore from his grueling climb back up the cliff, he was also completely exhausted, desperately thirsty and - literally - starving with hunger.

He had to move, had to get out of his fighter...

It was hard, so very hard to make his body move; even raising a hand to Force Push the cockpit open left him gasping, in the end he couldn't even stand to jump out of the ship - he simply lifted himself half out of his fighter and let himself fall to the ground.

xx

Rex recognised the pilot immediately, was already running forward when he fell over the side of the fighter to the ground. He knelt and stared in horror at the dried blood... "General Skywalker?"

Anakin lifted his head, "hey Rex."

"How did you survive?!" Rex asked excitedly, "everyone thought you were dead!"

"So did I," sitting up, Anakin shrugged and held up a hand - his right hand - to Rex, "I don't know how I survived. I just woke up completely healed."

Hesitating, Rex shook his head, "I don't think you should move_"

"I'm. Healed. Rex." Anakin said very slowly, "I'm tired, hungry and thirsty..." He waved his hand in front of Rex, "and I need help getting up." He watched Rex frown, then the clone Captain sighed, grasped Anakin's and and pulled him to his feet. "Thank you."

Rex stared to help Anakin walk_ then stopped suddenly. "Oh..." He glanced into Anakin's face, "you're going to be in a bit of trouble."

"Why?" Anakin asked, walking forward again, "other than miraculously surviving smashing to death on rocks, what have I done?"

"you married Senator Amidala," at Anakin's shocked look, Rex shrugged, "she thought you were dead, and she told General Kenobi."

"And he told the Council?"

"He didn't really have a choice," Rex explained, "and since we thought you were dead, it didn't really impact them."

Anakin closed his eyes, "but now that I'm alive, it complicates everything." He groaned, "all I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep."

"And which bed would you have been going to?' Rex asked innocently.

Slowly turning his head to look at the Captain, Anakin raised an eyebrow, "I really don't think _that_ is any of your business Rex." He snapped as Rex chuckled, beginning to grin. "Just help me to the Council Chamber." This was going to be a lone night.

xxx

Padme took a deep breath and wiped away her tears, as she glanced up at Obi-wan. "I can't believe his really gone." She sighed softly and shook her head, "after everything he did, all the dangerous missions he came back from..." she sighed and closed her eyes again, "it was stupid, but_"

"You started thinking he wouldn't ever be badly hurt," Obi-wan finished for her, "that he would always come back."

"Not a bad way of thinking really," Re's voice had Obi-wan, Padme and Master Yoda looking up at the door_

Padme leaped to her feet, her eyes widened with shock as she stared at the man leaning against Rex. Her heart pounded loudly, "Anakin!" She ran forward, and flung her arms around him_

Anakin staggered, only Rex's firm grip on his arm kept him from toppling over.

"Careful, Senator." Rex grinned, "I think he's only standing from sheer force of will alone."

Obi-wan stood, crossing the chamber, he swallowed. "How...?" He couldn't continue, couldn't think of anything to say - he was completely speechless.

Anakin smiled, hugging Padme close. "I honestly don't know how I'm alive," he said with a shrug, "I fell and then_"

"Anakin!" Padme's face had gone white, "you're hurt!" She stared at the dried blood covering his robes in terror. Glancing at her, then down at himself, Anakin couldn't help it - he laughed, grinning as he shook his head. "What?!" Padme glared at him, "why are you laughing? You're obviously hurt, you're covered in blood..."

"I agree Anakin," Obi-wan took his arm, directing him to a seat, "you're_"

Rex stared chuckling, joining Anakin in his laughter. "He's fine." he gasped, grinning.

Yoda stood, "injured he is_"

"I'm sorry," Anakin shook his head, "but I really am alright." he looked at Obi-wan, then Padme, "if you'd let me finish, you would have heard me say; 'I fell and then, _I woke up completely healed'_." As if to illustrate his claim, he raised his right hand - a flesh and blood hand that had miraculously regrown.


	4. Chapter 3

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER THREE.  
_**

"But how...?" Padme stared in shock and shook her head, "how is any of this possible?"

Anakin spread his hands, "not a clue."

"What do you remember?" Obi-wan asked, still slightly shocked at his appearance.

Anakin raised his eyebrows, "I remember the explosion," he said slowly. "I remember the ground dropping from under me, I remember falling." Taking a deep breath, Anakin paused and closed his eyes. "I remember slamming into the ground, feeling every bone in my body break on impact, I saw my ribs snap and rib through my chest, I still have a mat of dried blood in my hair on the back of my head, from my skull shattering." Shrugging he shook his head, and shrugged, "I thought I was dying. Then I woke up, completely..." He covered his mouth to stifle a yawn, "... Completely healed."

"Rest you need," Yoda stood and nodded, "continue this in the morning, we can."

xxx

"I can't believe you're really here," Padme smiled and leaned against Anakin, then she pulled back slightly, "Ani, I need to tell you something."

"Is this good news, or bad?" Anakin asked, smiling tiredly.

"Well," Padme smiled and shrugged, "that depends."

"On what?"

Sitting on the bed beside him, Padme licked her lips. "Ani, do you want children?"

"Are you kidding," Anakin grinned, "I love kids, you know that. I'd love... to have..." he trailed off, his eyes widening with understanding.

Nodding, Padme placed Anakin's right hand against her belly, "I'm pregnant."

Anakin slowly grinned, drawing Padme close, he closed his eyes, "I love you." He yawned again and gently laid back on the bed, he felt Padme snuggle closer against him, then he drifted into an exhausted sleep.

x

She woke at Anakin's terrified moan, blinking Padme glanced at him; Anakin's face was white, his breath shaking with terror, his eyes roved behind his eyelids as he let out another terrible moan.

Then Padme noticed the shaking; at first, she thought it was just the bed. Then, as she looked around, she saw the walls around her shaking and shuddering. "Anakin!" He was doing this, what ever he was dreaming about, it was causing him to make the room shake.

Shaking his shoulder, padme swallowed. "Anakin, wake...!" Her voice trailed off as she stood, eyes wide as she walked to the window, outside she could see the ground below shaking as well - Anakin was making the entire building shake!

Dashing back to the bed, Padme shook Anakin's shoulder urgently, "Ani!" She kept shaking his shoulder, "Anakin, wake up!"

XX

_... He was falling, plummeting down the endless abyss.  
_

_No!_

_Throwing out his arms, Anakin tried to make the edges of the cliff crumble more. If he could create a platform under himself, he would be able to stop his fall__

_"Ani!"  
_

_Padme's voice, screaming with fear and worry as he continued to fall; he had to stop! concentrating, Anakin made more of the cliff side fall away__

_"Anakin, wake up!"...  
_

__xxx

Obi-wan gaped as the building shook, he had contacted Padme only a minute ago, he couldn't believe that Anakin was doing this.

"If he keeps that up much longer, the entire building is going to collapse."

Glancing at Master Windu, obi-wan shook his head. "It's not like he knows what he's doing, this is..." Something Anakin should not have been able to do, what had happened to him?

"Changed, Young Skywalker has."

"Yes," Obi-wan shook his head, "but what caused it?" What had made Anakin go through such a sudden change? Spontaneous healing, and now this... It was as though his powers had suddenly increased exponentially.

xxx

The shaking subsided the moment his eyes opened, Padme breathed a sigh of relief, "finally." she swallowed and shook her head, "I've been trying to wake you for ten minutes."

Anakin frowned, "it was a nightmare.'

"Ani." Padme sat down beside him. "You were shaking the entire building."

"No," Anakin shook his head, "I couldn't have, I can't_"

"You did," Padme took a deep breath, "what were you dreaming about?"

"When I fell,' Anakin closed his eyes, "I was falling again, I could see the ground rushing up toward me..."

Smiling gently, Padme stroked back his hair. "It was just a dream," she licked her lips and closed her eyes, "what's happening Ani?" she looked at him, "I mean miraculous healing is, well just that, a miracle."

Anakin blanched, "I scared you." Padme had been scared of him!

"You nearly brought the building down on top of us," Padme whispered, "I was scared, but not of you."

No she hadn't been scared of him, just what he had been doing. "I'm sorry Padme," pulling her into his arms, Anakin held her close. "Are you sure you're alright?"

"What happened?"

Padme and Anakin jerked as Obi-wan, Master Windu and Master Yoda rushed inside the apartment. Anakin shook his head, "I don't know." he wiped a hand over his face and stood, "I wasn't even aware I was actually using the force."

Obi-wan raised an eyebrow, "you_"

"Were shaking the building," Anakin closed his eyes, "Padme told me." his breath shaking, Anakin shook his head, "what's happening to me?" As far as he knew, he wasn't powerful enough to do anything he had done - healing himself from the fall, or nearly making the building shake apart.

"Hoping you knew, we were."

Looking at Yoda, Anakin shook his head. "I don't know what happened," he could have killed Padme; he could have killed his baby! "I don't know what's happening to me, or why it's happening!" And that scared him, what had caused his powers to increase so rapidly? or to such an extent? What was happening to him?


	5. Chapter 4

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR.  
_**

Padme sat beside Anakin in the Council Chamber, while Obi-wan, Master Windu and Master Yoda sat across from them. There had to be a reason Anakin was so afraid of what had happened, something he hadn't mentioned. Taking his hand, Padme stared into Anakin's face. "There's something you're not telling us, isn't there?"

He closed his eyes and looked down, "Padme..." He didn't want to talk about this, didn't want to think about it.

"whatever you're holding back, is clearly causing you distress." Obi-wan sat forward, "Anakin, we can't help you if you don't tell us what happened?"

"I already told you what happened!" Anakin snapped, his chest heaved as he stared at first Padme, then the three Jedi masters, "I'm not holding anything back!"

But he was, understanding came to her suddenly; he had told them what had happened, but it was the way he had told them - his expression and voice had been devoid of any emotion. "You're holding back your feelings," Padme shook her head, "Why is it so hard for you to admit that you were afraid?"

Anakin took a deep breath and shook his head, "because I wasn't afraid Padme..." He saw her lips tighten in a stubborn frown, saw Obi-wan's mouth open to protest and master Windu's eyebrows raise, only Master Yoda seemed to sense that he wasn't through. "... I was terrified," his breath shook as he looked at her, "I couldn't do anything to stop myself from falling, I watched as the ground came closer and closer, I knew what was going to happen and I couldn't stop it."

"I didn't immediately lose consciousness either," his voice was a whisper now, his eyes trained on the floor at his feet. "I laid there for, what seemed like hours, unable to breathe or block out the pain as I watched my own blood pool around me."

There were tears spilling down her cheeks as Padme put her arms around him, no wonder he was so traumatised. "I'm sorry," she hadn't realised just how terrible it had been for him.

Obi-wan's face was white with horror as he stared at Anakin, "I can't imagine..."

"I don't know how I survived," Anakin took a deep breath and shook his head, "if I hadn't been covered in blood at the bottom of the cliff, I would have thought I'd imagined all of it."

"You really don't know how you healed?" Master Windu asked quietly.

Shaking his head, Anakin shrugged. "I honestly couldn't tell you, I didn't think it was possible." He didn't understand what was happening to him, how he had miraculously healed, or how he had grown so powerful that he could shake an entire building and not notice. he closed his eyes and sighed, everything had suddenly become so complicated; he was fighting a war, his future as a Jedi was uncertain until the Council came to a decision about his marriage to Padme, then there was the baby to think about, and to top it all off he was developing powers no one had thought possible.

Obi-wan suddenly frowned, "what if this isn't such a great mystery?"

"A theory, you have?" Yoda asked, his head cocked curiously as he glanced at Obi-wan.

At first he didn't notice the new presence - the presence in his mind grew until he saw her, the tiny little baby; his baby, and Padme's. Blinking he stared at Obi-wan, "I'm sorry, I wasn't listening."

Obi-wan looked at him in mild annoyance. "I _said_, that if you are the Chosen One, this might be how powerful you were always supposed to be."

His was still only half listening, his eyes filling with tears of joy as he watched his daughter.

"Ani?" Padme stroked a hand through his hair, "are you alright?"

"She's so beautiful..." So pure and innocent, his heart swelled with love for his daughter.

Padme, shared at glance with Obi-wan and the other two Jedi Masters. "Who?"

"Our baby..." Looking at Padme, Anakin smiled, "I can see her Padme."

Her eyes wide, Padme gaped at Anakin, "her?" She swallowed and laid a hand over her belly, "we're having a girl?"

She was perfect, so beautiful and already perfectly formed. "She's so tiny." He cocked his head as he felt Senator Organa leaving the Senate Building, glancing at padme he grinned, "I think the Senate might have heard about our marriage."

padme blinked, "uh-oh," she hadn't thought about how the other senators would react to her marriage to Anakin. "Am i in trouble?"

"No," Anakin shook his head, "I think Senator Organ's just upset that you didn't tell him."

Master Windu frowned, "you can sense hm from the Senate Building?"

Anakin nodded, he wasn't even trying, fronwing he closed his eyes and cast out his senses as far as he could; billions of minds suddenly swamped his, "I- I can sense..." He couldn't believe this, "I can sense every person in the galaxy..." His eyes flew open, widening as he saw the pasts and every possible future of every single person; he saw them born and he saw every way they could die.

It was too much, too overwhelming, he vaguely saw Padme leap to her feet as his eyes rolled back in his head and he felt himself falling into a void of darkness...


	6. Chapter 5

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER FIVE.  
_**

He woke to blessed silence in his mind, no overwhelming rush of billions of minds colliding with his, no disorientating flow of every moment of all of their pasts and all their possible futures combined - just complete blessed calm.

Obi-wan sat on the right side of his bed, Padme was on his left, and standing at the door with her arms crossed over her chest was Ahsoka; grinning, Anakin tilted his head toward her without opening his eyes,"hey Snips."

"You come back from the dead," she said slowly, only partially mad, "and all you give me is 'hey Snips?"

Chuckling, he sat up, waving Obi-wan off when he tried to push him back down. "What should I have said?" Anakin asked with a grin, "it's a little last to tell you 'I'm alive'."

"Are you ok?"

Padme clutched his hand, her fingers shaking around his. Smiling, Anakin squeezed her hand, "I'm alright." He glanced at Ahsoka and sighed, "I was going to tell you..." he frowned and looked at Obi-wan, "is it this morning still?"

"You've only been unconscious for a few hours," Obi-wan told him with a worried frown.

Nodding, Anakin smiled at Ahsoka, "I got back late last night, went to see the Council and then I went to bed." He sighed and shook his head, "then I woke up after nearly shaking the building down around me and Padme, so I didn't really get a chance to see you."

Ahsoka rolled her eyes, "it's never simple with you is it?"

Grinning Anakin shook his head, "well we wouldn't want life to become _boring _now would we?" Apparently he had the ability to surprise even himself.

Obi-wan sat forward, "what happened?"

"I didn't tell you?" At Padme and Obi-wan's confused expressions, he sighed, "I didn't just sense every person in the galaxy." he said quietly, pushing himself to his feet, "I saw the pasts and every possible future of every person in the galaxy."

Cocking his head at Padme, he frowned, "have you talked to Senator Organa?"

"I was worried about you," Padme shook her head, "I told him I would explain everything later."

Anakin smiled, "go and talk to him."

"But_"

"Go Padme," ushering her out of the room, he smiled, "he's your friend, it's not fair to keep him waiting." As the realisation hit him, Anakin grinned, "and when we get a chance, we should probably tell your family too."

xxx

"I don't understand Padme." Bail stood, looking at her with his arms folded.

"We couldn't tell anyone, our marriage had to be a secret," she told him, "if anyone had found out they would have been forced to lie everyday." Closing her eyes, she shook her head, "we didn't want to place that burden on the people we cared about."

"You family don't know?"

Padme grimaced and shook her head, "my Mom will probably kill me."

"I wish you'd told me," Bail shook his head and sighed, then he smiled, "I guess congratulations are in order?"

"For my marriage?" Padme asked, grinning, "or my pregnancy?"

Bail choked, "your _pregnant_?"

She smiled at Bail's shocked expression, "About four and a half months." Her Mother really was going to kill her for this, although it was a relief to finally be able to tell the people she loved; she wondered how long she could have kept it a secret after their daughter had been born? "We're having a girl," she wished she could have seen her like Anakin had, wished there was a way he could have shown her.

"A girl?" Bail frowned, "how do you know?"

"Anakin can see her," a name, they had to give their baby a name, "he told me." As her baby kicked, Padme smiled and placed a hand over her belly, "she's moving..." Had been moving for the last month, that had been an amasing moment, the first time she had felt her daughter move.

xxx

He was back in the Council Chamber, for the third time in less than a day, sighing Anakin sat down beside Obi-wan facing Master Yoda and Master Windu.

"Told us what happened, Obi-wan has." Which explained the tow Jedi Master's slightly shocked expressions, "alright are you?"

Anakin nodded, "I'm fine now." Closing his eyes he took a deep breath, "it was just too overwhelming." He hadn't even been able to focus on one person or one particular future.

Ahsoka frowned, "why didn't you just stop?"

"I couldn't," Anakin opened his eyes and shrugged, "the shock of being connected to that many people, of seeing so many different futures..." Swallowing, he shook his head, "I couldn't focus on anything else, I couldn't remember how to stop." As he looked at Ahsoka, Obi-wan, Master Yoda and Master Windu, Anakin took another dee breath. "I was trapped in my own mind."

_Ok, I know it's short, but I thought this was a good place to end; sorry if you were hook and looking forward to more, I will update soon._


	7. Chapter 6

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER SIX.  
_**

"Anakin!" Palpatine smiled, walking across his office toward his visitor, "I see the rumours of your death were... rather exaggerated." He frowned slightly and shook his head, "do you know how survived?"

"No, Chancellor." Anakin shrugged, "no one has any explanation, except that it's nothing short of a miracle." No one could explain his new powers either, how he had suddenly developed them was baffling everyone.

At the edge of his mind, Anakin became aware of the presence that had been niggling at him since he arrived at the Senate Building; the Darkside, concentrated around the entire building.

"And I suppose these rumours of your new powers are also exaggerated?"

Shaking his head, Anakin tried to suppress the urge to shudder; he couldn't penetrate the Darkside to see who the Sith Lord was. "No, those rumours are true your Excellency." He had to leave, had to warn the Council. "I'm sorry Chancellor, I can't stay." He forced a smile, "I have to go to the Council."

Palpatine nodded as he smiled, ushering Anakin to the door, "well, I'm glad you came to see me Anakin."

"Of cause," Anakin smiled, "I'm sorry I didn't come by sooner."

x

As Anakin left, Palpatine sighed.

He had felt Anakin's attempt to discover the source of the darkside, whether Anakin now knew that he was a Sith Lord, Palpatine didn't know; but if Anakin had discovered the truth and he informed the Council, his plans would be ruined.

It was too soon to try to sway him to the darkside, Anakin would never join him. Palpatine closed his eyes and sighed again, Anakin Skywalker was now, too dangerous to live. Shaking his head, Palpatine opened the comlink to the bounty hunter. "It is time," he said simply, closing the connection before the hired assassin could answer.

x

Leaping into his speeder, Anakin started the engine. He had to get back to the Temple fast, the Council had to be warned.

Oddly enough, it seemed that Dooku had told them the truth about the Sith Lord, who ever the Sith Lord was they were well hidden - it was only because of his powers that he was able to sense the darkside at all.

"General Skywalker, look out!" the missile slammed into his speeder as Rex knocked him clear. Anakin heard him cried out as metal shards, that ricocheted like shrapnel, sliced into him as the Captain shielded him from the blast.

Pushing Rex off him, Anakin sat up_

his eyes widened as he stared at Rex, his friend had had no protection from the lethal blast; his body had been cut to ribbons. "Rex," swallowing, Anakin reached out to the wounded clone, somehow he was still conscious. "It's going to be ok..." The moment his hand made contact with Rex, a bright light engulfed them both.

Anakin stared down at Rex, watching as the fatal wounds began to heal, as they did, a feeling of lethargy overcame him. He couldn't move even if he'd wanted to, he swayed on his knees; then, as he watched the last of Rex's injuries heal, Anakin fell sideways and his vision slowly faded to black.

xx

Rex stared at Anakin's collapsed form, he didn't understand what had just happened, but more importantly, he had seen the look of incomprehension on the General's face, that told him that Anakin had no idea what had happened either.

Scrabbling to his knees, the Captain knelt over Anakin. "General Skywalker?" When he got no response, Rex reached down to check for a pulse.

At first he didn't notice it, then he thought he was imagining it - Anakin's heartbeat was impossibly slow, each single beat almost thirty seconds apart, his breathing was even slower. Anakin was alive, just, whatever had happened to heal him, had nearly drained the life out of the General.

xxx

Padme froze at the door to Anakin's room in the Temple of Healing, her face white with terror. "What happened?!"

Obi-wan sat by Anakin's bedside, he look up at Padme and shook his head. "We don't know."

Swallowing, Padme strode to the other side of the bed, when she reached out a hand to push the hair from Anakin's face she stiffened, "he's freezing." Anakin's skin was cold as ice, his face white as milk; his breathing was impossibly slow and shallow. Looking up at master Vokara Che, Padme licked her lips, "is he going to be alright?"

"I've never seen anything like this," the healer said quietly, "I've tried to heal him, but physically there's nothing wrong with him." Master Vokara shook her head, "there's nothing I can do for him." Looking down at Anakin, she sighed softly, "if he's going to survive, then it's entirely up to him."


	8. Chapter 7

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER SEVEN.  
_**

Blinking slowly, Anakin opened his eyes. He was in a room in the Temple of Healing, looking around, he frowned; he was in the same room he'd been in the last time he'd 'collapsed'.

Shaking his head, Anakin sat up. Looking to his left, he saw Padme asleep with her head resting on the edge of her pillow, Obi-wan was leaning back in his chair on the right side of his bed, also fast asleep.

He smiled as he saw Padme shivering, sliding from the bed, he lifted one of the blankets and draped it around her shoulders. Leaning down, he kissed her cheek gently. he should wake her, but she had obviously been sitting up worried about him. Straightening, Anakin smiled, both Obi-wan and Padme would figure out he was gone soon enough; he had to talk to the Council, they had to know about the Sith Lord and he couldn't wait.

Striding from the room, Anakin closed his eyes, reaching out with the Force, he tried to penetrate the darkside to identify the Sith Lord. An instant headache began to throb at his temples from his efforts, sighing Anakin shook his head, whoever it was, the Sith Lord was incredibly powerful.

x

Master Yoda and master Windu both stared at Anakin in shock as he strode into the Council chamber, Yoda was the first to recover, sitting forward he nodded, "heard you had woken, we had not."

"I came here as soon as I woke," Anakin shrugged, "I left Padme and Obi-wan sleeping by my bed."

"Why was it so important that you see us, before them?" Master Windu asked, motioning for Anakin to sit. "With your condition as serious as it was, they have both been very worried about you."

Anakin sat slowly, frowning at Master Windu. "My condition?" He asked, confused, "what condition?"

"Nearly dead, you were." Yoda told him, "in a coma for two days, you have been."

Anakin froze, that was not good. Taking a deep breath, Anakin folded his arms. "In that case, we need to act fast." Anakin told the two Jedi Masters, "whoever tried to kill me, did so at the order of the Sith Lord I sensed in the Senate when I was speaking with the Chancellor."

"A Sith Lord?" Master Windu stared at Anakin in shock, "you're sure?"

Nodding, Anakin closed his eyes, "I can sense the darkside concentrated around the Senate Building."

"Tell who the Sith Lord is, can you?"

Looking at Yoda, Anakin shook his head "whoever it is, they're very powerful." He said quietly, "I can't tell who it is." Whoever it was was shielding them self from him, and he couldn't break through.

xx

Yawning, Padme slowly sat up; rubbing her eyes, she looked at Anakin_ her eyes went wide, "Obi-wan." Standing, she walked around the bed, "Obi-wan, wake up!"

Starting awake, Obi-wan frowned up at her, "what?"

"Anakin's not here," Padme said worriedly.

"What?" Looking to the bed, Obi-wan leaped to his feet, "where is he?"

Rolling her eyes, Padme shook her head, "I don't know." For the last two days, Anakin had been in some kind of coma, and now he just woke up and left without telling them? "When we find him," she said with a sigh, "I'm going to kill him."

Chuckling, Obi-wan smiled, "at least he's alive."

"Not for long," Padme snapped, striding out of the room, when she got her hands on him...

x

Anakin looked up as Padme and Obi-wan strode into the Council chamber, raising his eyebrows at Padme's look of outrage, he stood. "Before you say anything, I had a very good reason for leaving."

"You'd better have," Padme said, folding her arms, "because I just spent two days by your bedside, terrified that you were going to die at any second!"

Sighing, Anakin walked over and pulled her into his arms, "I'm sorry Padme, but what I discovered couldn't wait." he told her, his voice worried as he pushed her back. "Someone in the Senate, is a Sith Lord."

_I know it's short but i wanted to end it on a bit of a cliff hanger, next chapter will be longer, I promise._


	9. Chapter 8

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER EIGHT.  
_**

Obi-wan and Padme stared in horror, swallowing, Obi-wan stepped forward. "You're sure?"

Anakin snorted, "why does everyone keep asking that?" Nodding, Anakin sighed, "I'm very sure." More sure with every moment that went by, "the problem is, whoever it is can feel me trying to seek them out and they're shielding." No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't break through.**  
**

Obi-wan frowned, "maybe if we all concentrated together," he suggested, "if we all try collectively, we may be able to break through and discover the Sith Lord's identity."

Anakin nodded, "it's worth a try." Anything was better then him trying and again.

Padme sat herself into a spare chair as Mace Windu, Yoda, Obi-Wan and Anakin entered meditative trances. Anakin focused, concentrated on the darkside...

He gasped at the instant migraine headache, gagged as bile rose in his throat. It was the first time he had ever suffered an adverse effect from the darkside, as the migraine worsened he felt blood explode from his nose.

He felt Padme holding him as he slid to the floor, heard Obi-wan calling his name...

As Anakin slumped limp in her arms, Padme looked up at Obi-wan incredulous, "what happened?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "I don't know." Crouching beside Anakin, he sighed, "we need to take him to the Temple of Healing." Again, after he had only just been 'released'.

x

"I don't need to do anything," Master Vokara Che smiled, "his body is already healing itself."

Padme sniffed and shook her head, "I still don't understand what happened." he had been fine, then she had watched his face twist in pain, had seen him retching, had seen the blood suddenly gush from his nose. "What happened to him?"

Master Vokara shook her head, "my best guess would be he had some kind of reaction to the presence of the darkside." She shrugged, "but until he wakes up, we really can't be sure.'

Obi-wan frowned, "if he's already healing, does he have to be here?" He knew Anakin hated being in any kind of 'medical' environment.

"Well, I suppose it won't make any difference where he's resting." master Vokara nodded, "I'll have him moved to his quarters, but he shouldn't be left alone."

xx

Anakin groaned, his eyes opened and he stared up at the ceiling of his quarters. Frowning he sat up, once again, he felt... fine.

"Well it's about time."

Looking over at Obi-wan, Anakin swung his legs out of bed. "How long was I out this time?"

"A few hours," obi-wan looked at him worriedly, "what happened?"

"The darkside engery," Anakin said, explaining what the effects from the darkside had felt like. Sighing he shook his head, "I'm getting sick of this."

Obi-wan smiled as he gripped Anakin's hand and pulled him to his feet, "well, my idea worked splendidly."

Anakin suddenly froze, he stared at Obi-wan and cursed, "idiot."

Obi-wan frowned at him, "excuse me?"

"Not you, me." Anakin said as he strode out of his quarters.

xxx

Anakin walked determinedly into the Council Chamber. "I've only been concentrating on trying to discover who the Sith Lord _is_." He said, shaking his head as Yoda and Master Windu looked at him. "I should have been focusing on who _wasn't_ the Sith Lord."

Padme frowned, "the last time you tried sensing, you were unconscious for six hours."

Anakin took a deep breath, "I know I can do this." He said, "I just need someone to keep me grounded."

Obi-wan nodded, "I could_"

"Ah... Actually, I think Padme would be better." It needed to be someone he had a strong, emotional connection.

"what do you need me to do?"

Smiling at her, he sat beside her. "I just need you to keep me from getting overwhelmed again," he told her, "if you see me struggling, just call me back."

Padme licked her lips and nodded, "ok."

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep breath and sent his senses out, blanketing the Senate building. He instantly felt the minds of the Senators swamp his, breathing hard, he forced himself to focus. he saw Bail Organa, Mon Mothma, Nee Alavar, Fang Zar, Maledee, Sweitt Concorkill... Hundreds of senators, hundreds of minds all connected to his, all but one.

Now that he wasn't focusing on it, he could sense where the darkside was most concentrated... Chancellor Palpatine's office, the one person he couldn't sense.

Anakin choked, gasping as his eyes flew open, "no..." It couldn't be... but it was. Staggering to his feet, Anakin felt himself running from the Council Chamber.

"Anakin?!"

Slowed at Obi-wan's cry, Anakin, looked back over his shoulder. "Chancellor Palpatine is the Sith Lord!"


	10. Chapter 9

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER NINE.  
_**

Padme gaped in horror as Anakin ran, "did he just say...?" No, it couldn't be? Anakin had to be mistaken, he had to be wrong.

"Stay here," obi-wan told her as he, Master Windu and Master Yoda ran out, following Anakin.

her eyes wide, Padme sunk back into the seat, her breath shook with shock and fear. This was the worst news, the worst possible discovery. Chancellor Palpatine, was a Sith Lord? He controlled the Senate... had been using that power to not only create a war, but also to ensure the war's continuation.

Sobbing, Padme put her head in her hands. She couldn't believe it had come to this.

x

Running through the Temple, Anakin shook his head, they should have known, should have figured it out sooner. Chancellor Palpatine, the evil Sith Lord Dooku had warned them about. Darth Sidious. taking a deep breath, Anakin pushed himself to run faster, he had to get to Palpatine's office before the Sith Lord realised he was coming.

It was the simple, powerful desire that triggered it. Anakin felt the Force tremor, then his vision blurred slightly. When it cleared, he was standing in Palpatine's office.

x

Obi-wan came to a sudden, shocked standstill as he watched Anakin disappear. Gaping, he shook his head. "how many new powers does he have?" Instantaneous healing, incredible sensing combined with precognition... And now teleportation.

"There's only one place he would want to be." The Chancellor's office. Master Windu shook his head, "if we're going to help him defeat Palpatine, we'd best hurry."

xx

"It's you."

Palpatine's head snapped up, he hadn't noticed Anakin standing in front of him. "Anakin, what a pleasant surprise_"

"You can cut the act, " Anakin's voice was a low growl, "we know you're a Sith Lord." The Sith Lord, the one they had been searching for.

Just like that, Palpatine's entire demeanor changed. "So you have discovered my secret," he raised his eyebrows, "have you come to kill me?"

Anakin's lightsaber ignited, "you created the war, so you could gain enough power in the Senate to become Emperor." It wasn't a question, Anakin knew it was true, could see every possibly way that Palpatine could have risen to rule the Galaxy.

The red lightsaber extended, "we all must have our goals in life." Palpatine scowled, "it not for you, my plans would have gone unnoticed."

"You were using me," Anakin stared into Palpatine's eyes, "I was just another means for you to gain more power." He could see the truth of it now, could see himself joining Palpatine, becoming a Sith Lord. "You would have destroyed me."

"I could have given you powers beyond your imagining."

Anakin snorted and spread his hands, "bit late for that, don't you think?"

Palpatine sighed, "then I guess there is but one course of action now." He sprang at Anakin, his face twisting with fury, "I must destroy you!"

x

Padme sobbed, her eyes closed as she shook her head. She still couldn't believe it, couldn't take it in. Chancellor Palpatine, a man she had trusted and respected, was their greatest enemy.

She gasped as she felt the painful cramp. At least she thought it was a cramp, until another more painful 'cramp' followed it. Her eyes widened in fear, they weren't cramps, they were _contractions _she had gone into _labour_!

It was too soon though, her baby, her's and Anakin's daughter would never survive if she was born now. Struggling to stand, Padme clutched her abdomen. She had to get help_

As the next contraction came, her knees gave way. Crying out in pain, Padme squeezed her eyes shut and silently prayed for a miracle.

xx

They fought out into the wide hallway, two incredibly powerful warriors. Neither one noticed the shocked senators around them, they were completely focused on their fight.

"You can't win," Anakin actually grinned, "I can see every move you're going to make before the thought enters your mind."

he was struggling to keep pace with Anakin's attacks, Palpatine shook his head. "You will not defeat me Anakin," he snapped, "unlike you, I have control of my powers." It was that control that would enable him to win.

_Padme cried in pain, her hands clutching her abdomen as a powerful contraction came over her..._

Anakin blinked, ducking the savage swipe from Palpatine even as his mind screamed in horror. Padme was in labour, their daughter was going to be born - four months early - She would never survive, wouldn't be developed enough to live... Unless... No, if he left now, Palpatine would escape, he would raise a Sith Army to bring the Jedi - the Galaxy - to its knees. And if he stayed, if he defeat Palpatine... his daughter would die.

x

Obi-wan flew fast, towards the Senate Building, Master Yoda and Master Windu were in an airspeeder behind him. They had to make it, had to at least see the fight, even if they couldn't aid Anakin, they still needed to be there_

Palpatine ran out of the Senate building and into a waiting shuttle, Obi-wan frowned when Anakin didn't follow. "What is he doing?" How could Anakin let Palpatine go? What could make him forget his duty?

It didn't matter, as the shuttle took off, Obi-wan pushed the thrusters forward, giving chase to the fleeing Sith Lord.

xx

The air around her rippled slightly, then Anakin was there. Padme sobbed in pain and fear, "Anim it's too soon." Their daughter was going to die.

Anakin shook his head, "it's alright Padme." he knelt beside her, "it's going to be fine." He reached for her, laying his hands over her abdomen that had only just started to swell as their baby grew.

Blinding light instantly flared around her, exactly how Rex had described it.

Anakin's face creased with concentration as the power was ripped out of him, this time though, he controlled it, focused it on his duaghter, shaping it to his will - to speed her development.

Padme watched as her belly swelled, growing larger with every passing second. She gasped in pain as another contraction began, even as she realised just what Anakin was doing; he was saving their baby... And it was weakening him.

He felt so weak, so tired... Just a little more, then he could stop. A little more and their baby would survive. It was so hard though, the powerful healing was literally draining his life, and now that he was 'controlling' it, it weakened him that much faster.

"Ani, stop!" he was giving too much, "Anakin!" She tried to pulled away, tried to push him back when that failed_

He crumpled sideways, his eyes sliding shut; his face had gone deathly pale, his breathing so shallow she could barely see it.

x

They had been too late by a second. Obi-wan watched as the shuttle Palpatine had stolen, rocketed away. They had failed, Palpatine had escaped.

"I thought Skywalker was going to stop him." Master Windu stood beside Obi-wan and Yoda as they watched the shuttle disappear.

Obi-wan shook his head, what could have made Anakin leave? Why would he choose to abandon his fight when he knew what was at stake?

_"Obi-wan, I need help!" _

Obi-wan frowned, "what's wrong Padme?"

_"I went into labour,"_ the senator's voice was hysterical, _"Anakin came, he used his healing power to save our baby."_

she didn't need to explain anymore then that, "how bad is he?"

_"The same as last time,"_ Padme cried, _"he's in a coma again."_


	11. Chapter 10

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_During a mission, Anakin is gravely injured - and presumed dead. When he regains consciousness completely healed, he returns to Coruscant, unaware of the life altering change he has gone through.(Set after the events on Mortis.)  
_**

**_CHAPTER TEN.  
_**

It was worse this time. His heart was beating incredibly slow - each single beat was more than four minutes apart, and in the last hour, he had taken only five invisibly shallow breaths. Anakin looked like a 'living' corpse. His face was grey, his lips blue from lack of oxygen. Saving his baby had nearly killed him.

Padme held Shmi close, the little baby was still underdeveloped - Master Vokara's guess was around seven and a half to eight months - but thanks to her father's intervention, she would survive.

Obi-wan, Master Windu and Yoda rushed in_

Obi-wan's eyes went wide with horror as he stared at Anakin's inert form as he lay unmoving on the bed.

Looking up at them, Padme shook her head, "there's nothing anyone can do." She whispered, taking a deep breath she wiped her eyes, "Palpatine?"

"Escaped," Obi-wan managed to croak, his face pale as he moved to Anakin's bedside. "He looks..." It was like he was already dead, his body was so weakened, it was a miracle he'd lasted as long as he had already. He looked at padme, then smiled slightly as he saw her baby, "he did save her."

Nodding, Padme smiled sadly. "He did," but he had also nearly killed himself in the process.

x

His breath came as a rattling gasp, coughing, Anakin opened his eyes... Chuckling, he shook his head, he was in the Temple of Healing again, in the same room even. He took a deep breath. Once again, he felt fine - mostly, his vision blurred as he sat up.

Palpatine had escaped, he knew that, had known that the Sith Lord would escape when he left to save Shmi. But he couldn't let his daughter die, so he'd made his decision, knowing that he was letting their most evil enemy go.

Shaking his head, Anakin sighed. He still didn't understand why he had developed his new powers, or where they had come from_

No. as the realisation struck him, Anakin groaned. It was so obvious, yet no one had thought of it, no one had even considered that all his 'miraculous' powers had emerged after the events on Mortis.

He was becoming a Force Wielder.

His eyes wide, Anakin took a deep breath. The upside was that he would have no trouble beating Palpatine when he faced him again. On the other hand though, with so much power at his disposal, how could he be sure he wouldn't misuse it?

Closing his eyes, Anakin took a deep, calming breath. The three Force Wielders they had met on Mortis had been incredibly powerful, so far he had developed most of the abilities he, Obi-wan and Ahsoka had witnessed.

Except the shapeshifting ability. Anakin frowned, there was no way of knowing if he had the ability_

_"... Unlike you, I have control of my powers."_

He had to learn to control his powers. That meant, consciously using them. He was going to try... But what should he transform into? Cocking his head, Anakin smiled. Imagining the creature the Daughter had become, he opened himself to the Force.

xx

"He has to be found."

Obi-wan closed his eyes, "we have no way of knowing where he is." He could join Dooku and the Separatists, or he could disappear completely.

Padme held Shmi close and sighed, "how could we not have realised what he was?" Palpatine had duped them all for more than ten years, everything he had done had seemed so innocent, as if he had truly had the galaxy's best interest at heart... And all the while he had been behind everything, the invasion on Naboo, Geonosis, the war.

"Matter now, that does not." Yoda shook his head, "worse now, the war will become."

The low growl came from the now open doors, Obi-wan leaped to his feet, igniting his lightsaber as he recognised the creature. It couldn't be, the Daughter had died on Mortis. As Master Windu and Yoda's lightsaber's ignited, the creature's form shifted into_

"Anakin!" Padme stared at him, "how did you...?"

Obi-wan's eyes widened as Anakin laughed, "of cause!" It was so unbelievably obvious.

Anakin grinned, nodding. "Makes you wonder why we didn't realise it before, huh."

Master Windu frowned, "what are you two talking about?"

"What Anakin is becoming," Obi-wan explained, "his transformation, his powers, are like the Force Wielders we encountered on Mortis."

Padme stood, walking to Anakin, she frowned, "are you alright?"

Anakin shrugged, "I'm fine." he grinned at her, "miraculous, instantaneous healing has some advantages."

"And one very serious disadvantage," Obi-wan shook his head, "you nearly died this time."

Anakin closed his eyes, "I had to save Shmi." That had been the deciding moment, when he had watched his tiny baby daughter die in Padme's arms, he'd made his choice immediately after that, knowing the horror that would come when Palpatine escape. Shrugging, Anakin spread his hands, "besides, I'm fine now." He frowned, "how long was I out this time?"

Padme shrugged, "Just over two hours."

Anakin blinked, he'd expected it to be longer. His eyebrows rose, "I guess my body's adapting to my healing power." The first time it had only taken a few seconds for Rex to heal, and he'd been in a coma for two days, this time he'd had to focus the power, control it to effect only Shmi, and it ha taken nearly five minutes, yet he had only been comatose for a fraction of the last time.

He smiled as he saw Shmi in Padme's arms, "she's ok." Reaching for her, he cuddled his daughter close; he'd saved her. She was still so small, but she was alive and healthy.

Padme smiled, "she's beautiful."

"Yes, she is." Anakin stared at his daughter, but he wasn't seeing her as the baby in his arms, he was seeing her as an adult; she had his dark blonde hair, his bright blue eyes, and Padme's beautiful face.

Padme looked at him, "you can see her future, can't you?"

yes, he could. Every possible future. "Yes," he smiled, "Shmi Amidala Skywalker, you are going to be so much trouble."

Obi-wan chuckled, "I can only imagine."

"What's she going to be like?" Padme leaned against Anakin, staring down at Shmi, "tell me."

Anakin shook his head, "no."

"Ani_!"

Looking at Padme, Anakin shook his head. "I can see her whole life Padme," he told her, "every moment of her childhood, every boy who will break her heart, every single detail of her life, including every possible way she will die. I will never be able to be surprised by anything she does, nothing will be a mystery to me." He took Padme's hand, "which is why I can't tell you what she'll become, or what she'll be like. Because one of us, has to be able to see the wonder in everything she does, and be surprised by it."

Padme closed her eyes, "just tell me one thing." Looking at Anakin, she raised a hand as he made to protest, "is she going to be beautiful?"

Anakin smiled, "more beautiful then you could ever imagine."

Obi-wan raised his eyebrows, "since you're being so generous, you couldn't tell me something could you?"

"That depends on what you want to know," Anakin looked at Obi-wan; there were a dozen questions running through his friend's mind, and he saw him asking them all.

Obi-wan frowned, then folded his arms. "Will the war end?"

Anakin kept his face blank, "all wars end Obi-wan."

Letting out a frustrated sigh, Obi-wan rolled his eyes, "will we win?"

Looking at Padme, Master Windu and master Yoda, Anakin then faced Obi-wan again. There were over a hundred different ways the war would end, in some, they lost, in others, they won... "We will win," he would make sure of it. "Will we defeat Palpatine, Dooku and the Separatist." He would never let them win, as he looked down at Shmi, he felt his resolve strengthen; he would not let his daughter be raised in a war. "We will end this war, and we will have peace."


	12. Part Two - Prologue

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_PART TWO  
_**

**_Palpatine has been exposed, while the Jedi begin searching the galaxy for him, Anakin is learning to control his awesome powers from a surprising source. Only he has the power to defeat the Sith Lords, only he can restore ballence to the Force, and peace to the galaxy.  
_**

**_PROLOGUE.  
_**

Obi-wan and Anakin attacked together, both striking at Palpatine at the same time_

Palpatine just blocked them in time before he pushed his attack, slashing at Anakin_

Who blocked the desperate attack with ease. As he and Obi-wan strode forward, Anakin swayed slightly, reeling from the darkside energry surounding both Palpatine and the planet.

Zigoola. Obi-wan had nearly died the last time he had been on the planet, that was incredibly strong with the darkside of the Force. It was now, reaking havok on his senses. Shaking his head, Anakin lashed out at Palpatine.

The Sith Lord grinned, "you don't look so good Anakin," he taunted, "but then, I did chose this planet for a reason." Palpatine sneered at Anakin, "you should not have come here."

Obi-wan shot a quick glance at Anakin, his eyes widened; Anakin was pale, his eyes bloodshot_

Palpatine lunged at him, his blood-red lightsaber slashing at Obi-wan. Leaping aside, Obi-wan cried out in pain as the Sith Lord's lightsaber sliced across his back.

Obi-wan fell to the ground, groaning in pain. Grinning, Palpatine stood over him, his ligtsaber raised. As he brought it down, Anakin leaped forward, swinging upward, causing Palpatine to hastily block his attack.

Anakin attacked again, and again, using the Force to see Palpatine more than his blurring vision. He wasn't going to beat him, not here, not now and not on his own. But Palpatine didn't know that. As the Sith Lord attacked, Anakin blocked, then he struch again and again, using every ounce of his waning strength to force Palpatine back.

But Palpatine didn't notice how weakened he was, he was too focused on blocking Anakin's powerful strikes_

Lightning shot out at Anakin, momentarily blinding him. He felt Palpatine withdrawing, felt his presence growing more distant. He swayed, crumpling to his knees as he gagged, panicking as he felt the darkside all around him, seemingly blocking him from the lightside of the force, weighing down on him.

"Anakin?" Obi-wan's voice was strained, pain filled as he managed to stand, staggering to his former padawan as Anakin slumped on his side. "Anakin? What's wrong?"

Retching, Anakin shook his head as he tried to rise, "... The darkside... energy..." His eyes rolled back into his head, his body instantly limp.

x

Obi-wan cursed as Anakin lost consciousness, gasping in pain as he knelt, Obi-wan quickly checked Anakin's pulse. Slow, and weak, but there. Gritting his teeth, Obi-wan hefted Anakin up onto his back_

His legs promptly giving way beneath him. Growling in frustration, Obi-wan forced himself onto his feet again. Palpatine was still on the planet, and he would be after them.

With Anakin 'napping', and him injured, it would be a miracle if they made it out alive. taking a staggering step in the direction of their ship, he sighed, at least he didn't have reinforcements.

xx

Palpatine scowled as he opened his comlink, Dooku responded immediately. _"My master."_

Palpatine growled, "I need reinforcments." He told Dooku, "I want them here immediately."

_"I will send Grievious right away."_

Good, Palaptine felt himself calming slightly, "I want Skywalker and Kenobi found." They wouldn't stay where he had fought them, they would go for their ship. "I want them alive," Anakin could still be turned, and Obi-wan's death would be the perfect trigger.


	13. Part Two - Chapter 1

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_PART TWO  
_**

**_Palpatine has been exposed, while the Jedi begin searching the galaxy for him, Anakin is learning to control his awesome powers from a surprising source. Only he has the power to defeat the Sith Lords, only he can restore balance to the Force, and peace to the galaxy.  
_**

**__**_This chapter would not have been possible without ForeverWildfire2.0's help. So I'd like to say a huge thank you.  
_

**_CHAPTER ONE.  
_**

_"Palpatine has called in reinforcements," _Obi-wan was gathering medical supplies as he spoke. _"Our ship is powerless, we need back up."_

"Send help immediately, we will." Yoda told him, "close by, Ahsoka is." She had been sent out, in case for exactly this reason, in case Anakin and Obi-wan needed help.

"Is Anakin alright?" Padme's face was pale as she stared at Obi-wan's hologram.

_"The dark energy is weakening him," _Obi-wan answered reluctantly, _"Once he's off the planet, he should be_"_

Obi-wan's hologram flickered, then disappeared as the connection was jammed. Closing her eyes, Padme took a deep breath, they would be fine, they had to be. "We'd better tell Ahsoka that they need help."

x

Obi-wan winced in pain, carrying Anakin awkwardly on his back. They had to find someplace to hide until Ahsoka arrived, but first, he had to get out of sight of the droids_

The explosion was shocking and fierce, turning around, Obi-wan stared wide eyed at the smouldering remains of their ship; two minutes earlier and he and Anakin would have been inside it.

Anakin groaned softly, ducking around a cluster of rocks, Obi-wan lowered him to the ground. "Anakin?" He had thought the his friend would continue to grow weaker, hadn't thought that he would regain consciousness while they were on Zigoola; evidently his natural healing ability was, at least partially restoring his strength.

his eyes flickered open, and Anakin groaned again. "W-where..." His eyes closed and he breathed deeply, "where are we?"

Obi-wan smiled, "well, our ship just got blown up."

"Ahsoka's coming?"

Nodding, Obi-wan chuckled, hissing in a sharp, pained breath. "I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." He couldn't imagine what it would be like, to see every possible future, for every decision anyone made.

Anakin sat up weakly, he looked at Obi-wan and shook his head. "We won't make it with you injured," he said weakly, "and if we're caught, Palpatine will kill you to make me turn to the darkside."

His eyes widening, Obi-wan stared at Anakin in horror. "So what_?"

He didn't even finish speaking, Anakin sat up quickly and reached out, grasping his left shoulder tightly. White light shone around them, and Obi-wan felt the deep wound running down the length of his back healing, "Anakin stop." He was already weak, the strain from healing him might actually kill him!

Anakin pulled back, his body shaking as he stared up at Obi-wan, his vision wavered, blurring and narrowing. Blinking hard, Anakin smiled weakly at Obi-wan. "Now... we'll be ok..."

Obi-wan knelt over him, "Anakin?"

He stared up at him through unfocused eyes, then he groaned, his eyes closed a moment before he went still - deathly still. Reaching out, Obi-wan checked his breathing and pulse; both were slow and extremely weak, but he was alive, but only just. If Ahsoka didn't arrive soon...

He left the thought unfinished as he hefted Anakin onto his back; he had to get moving away from the on coming droids.

xx

_"Lord Sidious."_

Palpatine scowled at Grievous' hologram, "have you found them yet?"_  
_

Grievous shook his head, _"we have tracked Kenobi and Skywalker to their ship, with it destroyed, and their communications jammed, it is only a matter of time before we find them."_

Good, there was no escape. "Very good," so long as they hadn't managed to call for aid, he would have both Jedi in a few hours at the most, then he would force Anakin to watch while Obi-wan was killed, then he would turn and no one would be able to foil his plans again. "Remember, I want them alive Grievous."

_"Yes, Lord Sidious."_

x

Ahsoka took a deep breath, "we need a distraction to keep the majority of Grievous' force busy." She told Rex and Cody, "then, we can sneak a small group passed to find Master Anakin and Master Kenobi."

Rex grinned, "so who's the distraction?"

"Are you volunteering, Rex?" Ahsoka asked, returning the Captain's grin.

The clone Captain shrugged, "well for the 'distraction' to work you will need the best men to pull it off."

Cody folded his arms, "just what are you implying?"

"Nothing," Rex grinned roguishly, "everyone knows, we're the best."

Laughing, Ahsoka shook her head. "Ok, Rex you stay here and keep Grievous and his tinnies distracted." She took a deep breath, "Cody, pick five of your best men, we're going to rescue Master Kenobi and Master Anakin." As the two clones hurried to obey, Ahsoka closed her eyes. "We're coming Master," she whispered, "just hang on a little longer."


	14. Part Two - Chapter 2

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_PART TWO  
_**

**_Palpatine has been exposed, while the Jedi begin searching the galaxy for him, Anakin is learning to control his awesome powers from a surprising source. Only he has the power to defeat the Sith Lords, only he can restore balance to the Force, and peace to the galaxy.  
_**

**_CHAPTER TWO.  
_**

Explosions and blasts could be heard from miles away as Rex led Torrent Company, fighting to get to General Kenobi and General Skywalker. Ahsoka fought along side them urgently as she sensed her master growing weaker...

The large droid force were focused on fighting the clones, it was time. "Cody, come on!" She didn't wait to see if he was coming, she knew he was, along with Wooley, Waxer, Boil and Trapper. Leaping into the gunship, she nodded to Jesse once they were all in. "Take off."

They had to find her Master, and Master Kenobi before it was too late.

x

Obi-wan ran backwards, dodging fire from the small group of droids, breathing hard as he tried to block the blaster bolts and protect Anakin as he carried him over his shoulders. Now that he was healed, it was easier to carry him; although he was slightly annoyed with his former padawan, his healing power weakened him enough, added to his weakened state from the darkside around Zigoola, and who knew if he would make it this time_

The droids, who had been firing aggressively, were suddenly flung back and slammed into the rock cliff face, destroyed...

Anakin groaned, gasping. Grinning, Obi-wan gently set him on the ground. "How do you feel?"

"... Terrible..." Anakin groaned and gagged, "... This is definitely... going on my list of planets... I'm never going to again..." He felt cold, the darkside was all around, cutting him off from the lightside of the Force - it had taken every ounce of will power to push the droids away.

Obi-wan crouched beside him as he started to shiver.

"I'm ok." he wasn't, but he didn't want Obi-wan to know how badly he was_ His eyes widening as he saw the droids coming, Anakin reached out towards the cliff above the droids and pulled...

The 'cliff' became a rock slide, crushing the droids. Obi-wan gaped, shocked, he hadn't even seen the droids. "Nicely done_" Anakin's eyes were closed, his breath harsh and shaking, "Anakin?"

He barely heard Obi-wan, he felt like he was falling, drifting down into a deep well of darkness.

Obi-wan sighed as Anakin passed out again, "well, at least you helped." He had to keep moving, had to stay away from the other droids. "Come on Ahsoka," he'd heard the explosions, knew she was coming; but Anakin was weaker now, if they didn't get him of zigoola soon...

x

The ground shook in response to another violent explosion and Palpatine scowled, he almost contacted Grievous, but there was no point, he knew what had happened; Obi-wan had got a message through to the Republic before his communications had been jammed.

It was time to leave. He couldn't take the risk that Grievous might loose, he had to escape now, while no one was looking for him.

It was disappointing though, if he had managed to turn Anakin to the darkside, with his powers, Anakin could destroyed the Jedi. Then e could have taken control of the Republic easily.

Striding onto his ship, Palpatine sighed. There would be other opportunities, he would just have to be patient and wait.

xx

Ahsoka frowned as they flew away from the main force of droids, peering out from the gunship, she sighed, her plan was working so far, but if they didn't find Obi-wan and Anakin soon a lot of good men would die, including Obi-wan and Anakin. The problem was that she had no idea how they were supposed to find the two Jedi Masters.

No. It couldn't be that easy...

She burst out laughing as she saw the scattered remains of destroyed droids. "They left us a trail."

Cody laughed, "we better follow it before they run out of droids."

Smiling, Ahsoka took a deep breath, trying to ignore the increasing worry for her Master. Obi-wan had said he was 'weakening', how weak would he be when they found him?

x

Staggering, Obi-wan gasped for breath, nearly dead on his feet from exhaustion. Panting, he carefully lowered Anakin to the ground. Looking at him, Obi-wan shook his head. "When did you get so heavy?"

He was still unconscious, so pale, his breathing harsh, coming in short, ragged gasps. Obi-wan stood as he heard the ship approaching, igniting his lightsaber, he watched waiting, ready to fight_

It was ok, lowering his lightsaber, Obi-wan smiled he felt Ahsoka's presence.

She'd found them.

As the gunship came into veiw, Obi-wan grinned. Ahsoka leaped out before the ship touched the ground, running over, she knelt beside Anakin. "Is he ok?" She asked, quickly checking over him for any possible signs of an injury.

Obi-wan shook his head, "He won't last much longer if we don't get him away from this planet." The darkside energy was slowly weakening him, "we need to leave now."

Obi-wan bent down to lift Anakin up, and was stopped by Cody. The Commander smiled at him, "I've got him General." He said, gently lifting Anakin onto his back. When they got to the ship, Ahsoka dashed to the controls and contacted Rex, "we've got them, pull back and get back to the Resolute!"

_"Right away Commander Tano."_

x

Rex had beaten them to the Resolute, as Ahsoka and Obi-wan exited the ship, the captain ran forward. "How is he?"

Obi-wan shook his head, "now that we're away from the planet, he should be ok." But he didn't know that for sure didn't know if staying that close to darkside energy for that long would have adverse effects.

Waxer, Boil and Trapper grinned, leaping out of the gunship. "He's fine," Waxer told them, "Cody's helping him off the ship."

Anakin still looked pale, but he was strengthening by the second. As he stepped off the ship, he pulled away from Cody, standing on his own. He smiled, walking slowly to Obi-wan and Ahsoka. "Hey Snips," he grinned at her, "nice rescue."

"Thanks Master," Ahsoka smiled at him.

Obi-wan frowned, "are you sure you're alright?"

"Perfectly fine," he said, covering a yawn. "We should contact the Council," Padme was worried about him, and it was something he really didn't like.

x

Ahsoka's hologram grinned, _"look who we found." _

As Anakin stepped up, Padme sighed with relief, "you're ok."

Anakin grinned, _"of cause we are."_ he shook his head and rolled his eyes, _"there was absolutely nothing to worry about."_

"Except you dying," Padme swallowed, then smiled. "I'm glad you're alright," she had been so worried, so terrified that he wouldn't come back alive.

Anakin smiled at her, _"we'll be home soon."_

"You'd better be," Padme folded her arms. "Shmi misses you."

Raising his eyebrows, Anakin cocked his head. _"Just Shmi? What about you?"_

"I always miss you," Padme told him, smiling as the last of her fear melted away, replaced with love. "But next time, you might want to contact the Council first."

_"Obi-wan's talking to them now,"_ Anakin said defensively, _"I just thought you'd want to know I was ok."_

Padme smiled, "I love you Ani."

She saw the joy on Anakin's face as he nodded, _"I love you too."_


	15. Part Two - Chapter 3

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_PART TWO  
_**

**_Palpatine has been exposed, while the Jedi begin searching the galaxy for him, Anakin is learning to control his awesome powers from a surprising source. Only he has the power to defeat the Sith Lords, only he can restore balance to the Force, and peace to the galaxy.  
_**

**_CHAPTER THREE.  
_**

_"I thought Skywalker said that you would defeat Palpatine," _Master Windu frowned, _"What went wrong?"_

"Me." Anakin sighed as he joined Obi-wan, looking at Master Windu and Yoda's holograms, Anakin shook his head. "I should have realized before, if I had I would have insisted that we wait."

Obi-wan glanced at him, "realized what?"

"In my vision, I wasn't effected by the darkside." Anakin explained, "but I didn't notice that, I was looking for Palpatine and focusing on a future where we won."

_"Too soon, you went to face Palpatine."_

Anakin nodded, "I should have known_"

Obi-wan cut him off, "it wasn't your fault Anakin." He folded his arms, "you made a simple mistake_"

"That nearly cost both of us our lives," Anakin shook his head, "if I had paid more attention, we could have beaten Palpatine, and been that much closer to winning the war." In his mind, he could see what Palpatine was planning, "he's joining Dooku now," their attack had angered the Sith Lord, now he wanted revenge.

_"Obi-wan is right, Skywalker." _Master Windu shook his head, _"this was not your fault."_

Never the less, he still needed to learn to control his powers. "I appreciate that Master Windu, but if not for my 'mistake', Palpatine would have been defeated." And the war would have ended, the war was going to be worse now; with Palpatine officially leading it...

Anakin closed his eyes, forcing the images out of his mind. "This was my fault," he whispered, "from start to finish."

x

As Anakin walked away, Obi-wan sighed. "He really does believe that he's to blame," for everything, everytime something went wrong, if he was involved, even slightly, Anakin blamed himself.

_"Help, he needs."_

Obi-wan shook his head, "he won't let me." And he was shutting Padme out, at least with anything involving the Jedi or the war.

_"You need to talk to him,"_ Master Windu pressed, _"he needs to learn to control his powers, and he can't do it alone."_

Obi-wan frowned, "we can't force him to accept our help." In the end, until he let them help, he was on his own.

xx

She had heard everything, following her master, Ahsoka shook her head, he always blamed himself, for every little thing. Except this wasn't a 'little' thing, if she hadn't found Anakin and Obi-wan when she had, they both could have died; but that didn't make it his fault.

Ahead of her, Anakin stopped, and slowly turned. "I know what you're going to say."

And that was just, creepy. Ahsoka folded her arms, "then you know that it wasn't your fault."

"I know _you _think it wasn't my fault," he sighed softly, "but that doesn't make it true."

"Master..." Ahsoka closed her eyes, then she frowned, "if it was my mistake, would you think it was my fault?"

"That's different_"

"No it's not," Ahsoka shook her head, "you made a mistake, that's all there is to it."

Closing his eyes, Anakin shook his head slowly, "you're wrong Snips."He had nearly gotten Obi-wan killed, had nearly died himself, because he had rushed in_

"You're not the only one who wanted to find him Master," it had been all of them they had pushed him... Had kept pushing him, until he had finally found Palpatine. "It was all of us, if we hadn't been so insistent, you might not have_"

"It doesn't matter now, Snips." Anakin cut her off, "we failed," he had failed, and because of that, he had just made the war that much worse. "That's all that matters."

xxx

Padme smiled as the resolute landed, she held Shmi in her arms; the little baby was nearly four months old now, for the last week, she had been sleeping all through the night. Her white blonde hair was starting to grow, and her blue eyes were every bit like her father's.

Anakin walked off in front of Obi-wan and Ahsoka - who were _trying _to talk to him, he wasn't listening to them. His face lit up slightly as he saw her, his pace quickened until he was in front of her.

"Ani," shifting Shmi in her arms, Padme pulled him into a tight, one armed hug, "I was so worried."

Anakin hugged her close, "I'm alright."

he wasn't though, Padme could see it, could see the guilt in his eyes. Reaching up, she gently cupped his cheek, "Ani_"

"Don't," Anakin shook his head, "just don't." he couldn't take hearing anyone else trying to absolve him of his guilt, of his blame. he smiled, lifting Shmi into his arms. "She's been good," he said, effectively changing the subject.

Padme sighed, nodding, she stroked a finger over her baby's cheek. "I didn't realize how tired I was until I finally slept," she'd slept half the morning the first night that Shmi hadn't woken.

"Anakin_"

As Obi-wan approached, Anakin closed his eyes, he smiled at Padme. "I'll meet you at home."

Padme blinked as he walked away, "what was that about?"

"Oh, nothing." Obi-wan sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "he's just blaming himself."

Groaning, Padme glanced back at her retreating husband and let out a frustrated sigh. "Of cause he is," after all, it was what he did; every single thing that went wrong, was somehow 'his fault', because he should have been able to stop it.

Not this time. Padme folded her arms, "I think it's time Anakin and I had a talk."

x

Sitting himself down on the couch, Anakin smiled down at his daughter. "You're so beautiful," she was a happy, little baby; still so small, but she had grown to nearly twice her size since she'd been born. "My little miracle," she seemed to be the only person he'd helped with his new powers, if not for him, she would have died.

Shmi smiled up at him, her blue eyes filled with trust and love, Anakin gently tickled under her chin, smiling as she squealed with laughter. he loved hearing her laugh, loved seeing her happy.

As the door to his and Padme's apartment slid open, Anakin groaned, "no." Standing, he shook his head, "don't even start_"

Padme shook her head and she sighed. "Anakin, this has to stop." He couldn't just keep blaming himself, "it wasn't your fault."

"Padme_"

"Don't shut us out Anakin," Obi-wan folded his arms, "we can help, but only if you let us."

As he made to protest, Ahsoka stepped forward, "please master, let us help you."

"How?" Anakin looked at all three of them, "how are you going to help? Because I would love it if you could." Shaking his head, Anakin closed his eyes, "you can't help, not with this." No one knew how to properly control his powers, not even Master Yoda. "So just leave me alone!"

As he strode out, he gently passed Shmi to Padme, leaving them staring in shock.

x

"Well that went well," Ahsoka shook her head, "he's impossible."

Padme shook her head and sighed, "no, he's just being stubborn." It was another thing he was _very _good at.

Staring after him, Obi-wan groaned, "why does he have to make everything so difficult?" Just for once, couldn't he just listen to them?

"because then it would be easy," Ahsoka smiled slightly, "when has he ever done anything the easy way?"

Obi-wan and Padme chuckled, nodding, Padme smiled, "he is one of a kind."

"I certainly hope so," Obi-wan's smiled widened slightly, "the idea of more than one of him is terrifying."

xx

Anakin closed his eyes and put his head in his hands, he hadn't meant to be so blunt, but they couldn't help, no one could. In this he was on his own, he had to learn to control his powers, and there was no one who could help.

"You have learned much already," the voice flowed through the Force, a moment later, the translucent figure appeared, "but you still have much to learn."

Anakin stared in shock, it was the Father, from Mortis. "How are you here?"

"The more important question would be 'why am I here'?"

Sighing softly, Anakin shrugged. "Alright, why are you here?"

The Father's ghost smiled, "To help you."


	16. Part two - Chapter 4

**_TRANSFORMED._**

**_PART TWO  
_**

**_Palpatine has been exposed, while the Jedi begin searching the galaxy for him, Anakin is learning to control his awesome powers from a surprising source. Only he has the power to defeat the Sith Lords, only he can restore balance to the Force, and peace to the galaxy.  
_**

**_CHAPTER FOUR.  
_**

"Mistress Padme, you have visitors."

Looking up at 3PO's voice, Padme felt his eyes widen. "Mom! Sola!" She rushed toward her mother and sister, pulling them into a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"What do you think?" Sola smiled at her.

"We came to see you, Aunt Padme." Ryoo and Pooja spoke at the same time, both excited as they hugged her.

Jobal looked at her daughter, "We were worried." They hadn't heard from her since she had contacted them to tell them about her marriage, and Shmi's birth.

"I'm fine," Padme smiled, ushering her mother, sister and nieces to the couch. She paused, sighing as Shmi started to cry. "I'll be back in a minute," walking to her baby daughter's nursery, Padme smiled. "It's alright, Mimi." She lifted Shmi up, smiling as the baby stopped crying almost instantly.

Jobal's eyes widened as she saw Padme carrying Shmi, "Oh, Padme," Standing, she crossed the room, with Sola just behind her. As she looked at her grand-daughter, Jobal smiled, "she's beautiful."

"If Anakin hadn't come when he did, she wouldn't be here." Padme smiled at her daughter as she stroked her blonde hair, "So many people think he should have stayed to fight Palpatine." Even some of the Jedi disapproved at Anakin's decision, "But I can't be mad at him." He'd saved their daughter, without him, Shmi would never have survived.

"Can I hold her?"

Padme looked at Ryoo, "Of cause." She smiled, showing her eldest niece, how to hold Shmi as she placed her daughter in Ryoo's arms.

xxx

_"To combat the darkside, you must surround yourself with the lightside of the Force."_ The 'Father' instructed Anakin, _"Imagine yourself surrounded by light and the light pushing the darkness away."_

Anakin looked at him with a raised eyebrow and shook his head incredulously. "It can't be that easy..." He tried to do as told, "I think I would have figured it out by now if it wa-" He stopped himself as a 'Shield of Light' seemed to surround him. Stopping the shield, he looked up at 'Father' and scowled at him. "Now I feel like an idiot."

"_You will find that some of the most difficult problems, usually have simple solutions."_ 'Father' commented. _"Now, I want you to think of the darkness that surrounds Coruscant."_

Anakin closed his eyes and mentally pictured the darkness. "Now imagine isolating it, pushing it away from you until there is no where it can run. It will reveal to you the exact location of those that use the dark side of the force."

Anakin did as instructed, and a wave of light went out from him. However, before it hit the wall of his room, it went invisible to the eye. However, those experienced in the force would most likely feel it as it passed through them.

xx

"He needs help," Ahsoka sighed and shook her head, "he's just too stubborn to admit it."

"Well then, obviously we are going to have to try different methods." Obi-wan crossed his arms. Master Windu thought for a moment.

"Have you talked to Senator Amida- uh I mean Senator Skywalker about it?"

"We did," Obi-wan sighed, "she was with us when we tried to talk to him again, just now." It hadn't gone well.

"See the facts, Skywalker must. Help, he needs. Be willing to accept it though, he must be." Master Yoda said to the others.

"Convincing Anakin of that, may be difficult." Obi-wan shook his head, "When he gets his mind set on something, it is nearly impossible to cha-" He broke off as they all felt the light side of the force wash over them in a sense.

The four of them closed their eyes to picture the force, and felt it spreading rapidly throughout Coruscant. They carefully traced it back to the source, and were shocked to discover that Anakin was the cause of this seemingly 'light wave.'

x

_"Do not try to extend yourself too far this time, or you will exhaust yourself."_

Anakin was sweating badly already. Having the wave spread throughout just Coruscant wouldn't be enough. He was sure of that. Hardening his concentration, he pushed the wave even further, not heading 'Father's' warning in the process. His legs began to shake as his wave continued into the rest of the galaxy.

Suddenly flashes began to fill his head. The darkness within the flashes themselves were enough to make him cry out in pain. But he didn't let that waver his concentration. Little did he know that he wasn't the only one seeing these flashes.

He saw several dark entities, although he didn't recognize a few. But the ones he did recognize, were Darth Maul, and Ventress. Pushing even further out with his wave, he saw a ship approaching Tatooine. Concentrating on that ship, he saw Palpatine and Dooku. Suddenly, he sensed that they were going after what was left of his family. _'Owen! And Beru! No, I must save them!'_

Snapping himself out of the flashes, he stumbled out of his room. His legs felt like leadas he ran down the hall. He was nearly to the hangar when he felt a hand grab his arm causing him to stop and turn to face them. Seeing Obi-wan, Ahsoka, Master Windu, and Master Yoda surprised him just a little. He had eventually realized that they had also seen the flashes. But he didn't think they would catch up to him so fast.

"I need to do this." He looked at them with determination.

Obi-wan looked him over and shook his head while slightly tightening his grip on Anakin's arm. "Anakin, you can barely stand. If you go, you could get yourself killed."

"Instant healing, remember." Anakin shook his head, "I'll be fine."

"Not if you're exhausted before being able to heal. Like you are right now." Anakin was about to protest but Obi-wan held up his hand. "You will not be going." Obi-wan looked to Yoda and Windu who nodded at him, then he turned back to Anakin.

"If I don't go, Owen and Beru will di-" Anakin was interrupted by Windu who smiled at him.

"You won't be going _alone_, Skywalker." As Anakin gave them a look, Yoda started talking.

"With you, we shall go." Yoda turned to Ahsoka. "Stay here, you must. Facing Sith Master, you are not ready for."

x

While Jobal was cooing over the baby, Sola had taken Padme aside. "Ok, Padme, spill it. Why didn't you tell us sooner? And when in the worlds did you get married? I thought it was forbidden among the Jedi."

"We love each other,' Padme shook her head, "once we had both admitted our feelings, we couldn't bare to be apart." Sola sighed, folding her arms.

"You should have told us."

"You would have been lying to everyone everyday," Padme looked at her sister, desperately trying to make her understand. "We didn't want to burden you with that decision."

"So you kept it a secret from us?" Padme threw her hands up in exasperation.

"We kept it a secret from everyone, Sola! The Jedi _didn't_ allow marriages to happen. And I am a Senator-"

"We're your_ family_ Padme, you should have told us!"

Suddenly the door burst opened and Ahsoka skidded to a stop. She looked around at her Master's extended family. Pointing at the door, she started backing up.  
"I see you are busy, so I'm just gonna g-"

Padme interrupted her with a curious look. "Ahsoka, what are you doing just barging in here? And where's Anakin?"

"That's why I'm here..." She admitted. "He's gone to Tatooine to save Owen and Beru from Palpatine and Dooku."


End file.
